Carrie (2013)
Carrie (2013) is the third film adaption of Carrie. It was directed by Kimberly Pierce. The film was scheduled to be released on March 15, 2013, but was later moved to October 18, 2013. The film is also the first co-production between MGM and Screen Gems. Plot Carrie White (Chloë Grace Moretz) is a girl in her last three months of her senior year at Ewen High School in Chamberlain, Maine. One day while showering after gym class, Carrie has her very first menstrual period. Knowing nothing of menstruation, she thinks she's bleeding to death. The other girls laugh at Carrie and tease her by throwing tampons and feminine napkins at her. One of the girls, Chris Hargensen (Portia Doubleday) records the event on her phone and later uploads it to YouTube. The gym teacher, Miss Desjardin (Judy Greer), comforts Carrie and takes her to the office where Principal Morton (Barry Henley) gives her a dismissal, but when he tells Carrie that he'll have to inform her mother of the event, Carrie becomes frightened and causes the water cooler to suddenly explode. Carrie's deeply religious mother Margaret (Julianne Moore) is called and picks Carrie up from school early. While sitting in the car, a young neighborhood boy named Tommy Erbter (Tyler Rushton) begins taunting Carrie, chanting "crazy Carrie." Tommy is suddenly pushed off of his bike and runs away in fear which surprises Carrie. Believing Carrie's period to be a "sin", Margaret abuses Carrie and locks her into a closet. As Carrie screams to be let out, she makes a crack in the door. Both Margaret and Carrie are surprised at this and Carrie realizes she definitely has telekinetic powers. The next day, Miss Desjardin informs the girls, who teased Carrie during class, that they will sprint for a very long time as punishment for the bullying. When Chris protests, Miss Desjardin informs her that anyone who doesn't do this will be suspended for three days and banned from the prom. Chris, feeling that she did nothing wrong, stops sprinting and tries to encourage her friends to stop as well, and when all her friends refuse, she vows revenge while Miss Desjardin bans her from the prom and suspends her. When Chris' father John, who is a lawyer, threatens to sue the school unless Chris' suspension is rescinded, Miss Desjardin reveals that someone uploaded a video of the shower incident to YouTube (most likely Chris). John urges his daughter to hand over her phone to prove her innocence, but Chris storms out of the office. After that, she is officially banned from the prom. Carrie researches telekinesis and learns how to harness her abilities. Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde), one of the popular girls that took part in teasing Carrie in the shower room, feels bad about what she did and tries to find a way to make it up to Carrie. Sue asks her athlete boyfriend Tommy Ross (Ansel Elgort) to take Carrie to the prom and show her a good time. When Tommy asks Carrie, she is suspicious at first, but then accepts his invitation. Carrie informs her mother that she has been invited to the prom, but Margaret refuses to permit Carrie to attend. In pleading her mother for permission, Carrie manifests her telekinesis, which Margaret believes must come from the Devil. Carrie explains that she is not the only one who harbors telekinetic abilities, but Margaret is unmoved, believing that her daughter has been corrupted by sin. Chris, her boyfriend Billy Nolan (Alex Russell), and his friends, Jackie Talbot (Max Topplin) and Kenny Garson (Kyle Mac) slip into a nearby farm, where they kill a pig and drain its blood into a bucket. Chris and Billy then break into the school gym and hoist the bucket to the ceiling. On the night of the prom, Margaret tries to prevent Carrie from going to the prom, but Carrie telekinetically locks her mother in the prayer closet. When she arrives at the prom, Carrie seems to enjoy herself. To the surprise of everyone, Carrie and Tommy are named prom queen and king. This is revealed to be the result of Chris' best friend Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) slipping fake ballots into the ballot box as part of Chris and Billy's plan. Meanwhile, Sue, who is at home, receives a text from Chris taunting her about her plan of revenge on Carrie. Sue drives to the prom, arriving just as Carrie and Tommy are about to be crowned. She sees that everything is fine, but once she spots the bucket of pig blood dangling over the gym, she tries to warn everyone. Miss Desjardin spots Sue and hustles her out, suspecting that she is planning to humiliate Carrie. Chris dumps the bucket of pig's blood onto Carrie and Tommy, drenching them. Carrie is shocked and devastated that the biggest moment of her life has been ruined once more. As Chris' idea of a double-dump, Tina and her boyfriend, Jackie set up the video of Carrie having her period in the locker room on the projection screens. Most of the people laugh at the event. Carrie attempts to walk off the stage, but stops when she sees the video, which causes her to develop anger. When Miss Desjardin tries to comfort Carrie and take her away, Carrie decides not to walk off this time and pushes Miss Desjardin telekinetically to the floor, shocking everyone in the gym. At the same time, the emptied bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. Carrie notices what happened, goes to see Tommy and bursts into tears after she realizes he is dead. Nobody moves or shows willingness to go to Tommy. She looks up at the stage and sees Billy's glasses and lights, realizing immediately that the prank was intentional and that Chris and her friends are behind it. As Chris and Billy attempt to drive away, Carrie, who has been pushed into an indefinite rage because of the evil prank and the people's actions, snaps and causes the blood to float around her. Tina, Jackie, and Heather attempt to flee, but Carrie unleashes her power by sending a shockwave out to the gym, sending everyone flying across the room at full force. Heather, who is closest to the fire door tries to get out, but Carrie spots her and throws her against the door which Sue witnesses in terror. Carrie then locks all of the doors so no one can escape. Sue tries to call the police on her cell phone, but it is too late. Principal Morton tries to get everyone under control, but to no avail. Jackie and Kenny attempt to move the bleachers to get out through the windows, but Carrie knocks Kenny down and crushes Jackie between the bleachers, cutting him in half. Tommy's friend, Freddy Holt (Connor Price) records Carrie on his camera and Carrie sends a table smashing into his face. Carrie then turns on the sprinklers and spots the Watson twins, Nicki and Lizzy (Karissa and Katie Strain), running towards the exit and sends them both down on the floor. They try to stand up, but Carrie holds them down long enough for the other panicking prom-goers to trample the twins, killing them. The wires on the ceiling fall down by Carrie´s will and causes a fire that spreads around the gym. Carrie's English teacher, Mr. Ulmann (Jefferson Brown) tries to help Tina get away, but Carrie sends a burning metal moon flying between them, forcing them to separate. Carrie then proceeds to send the electrical cords flying at Tina, whipping her until she stumbles into the fire. Tina screams hysterically, burning to death. While flailing around, Tina screams in anguish. She screams in pain and soon eventually dies from burning to death. Carrie uses her power once more to pick up Miss Desjardin. She holds her in the air as she sends gasoline and wires on the floor, electrocuting almost everyone while she safely places Miss Desjardin on the stage. As the school burns to the ground, Carrie flies away from the gym covered in blood to the astonishment, disbelief and shock of Miss Desjardin, leaving a trail of fire and mass destruction in her wake. When Chris and Billy attempt to flee in Billy's car, Carrie causes the road in front of them to cave in, forcing them to turn around. Seeing Carrie before them, Chris urges Billy to run Carrie over and he agrees, but Carrie smashes his grill, causing Billy to break his nose on the wheel, killing him. Chris survives and is shocked to see Billy dead. As Chris attempts to flee, Carrie locks the door. Chris moves into the front seat and tries to start the car, but Carrie levitates it into mid air. Chris stubbornly continues to try and run Carrie over and Carrie drops the car and sends it crashing into a gasoline pump, smashing Chris' face through the windshield.Carrie walks over to witness Chris suffer, before she finally dies. As Carrie walks away from the scene, the car finally explodes with Chris and Billy still in it. The few survivors of the prom come out of the school, a shadow of themselves, while Miss Desjardin silently tells Sue her boyfriend is dead. Sue decides to follow Carrie. Carrie gets home and sees that the closet, in which she locked her mother in, has been torn open. After Carrie washes off the blood in her bathtub, she sees Margaret and they embrace. Margaret tells Carrie about the night of her conception, relating that after having shared a bed platonically for some time, they felt temptation one night, and after praying for strength, Carrie's father "took" Margaret, who found that she enjoyed the experience. Margaret pulls out a knife and stabs Carrie in the back. Carrie crawls away in pain as Margaret explains how a devil must be put to death. After Margaret slashes her several more times, Carrie uses her telekinetic powers to stop the knife and levitates a large number of kitchen utensils, impaling Margaret repeatedly, and pinning her against a wall. Carrie then releases her mother and cradles her as she dies in her arms. Realizing what she has done, Carrie becomes hysterical and makes stones start to rain from the sky to crush the house until Sue shows up. A furious Carrie chokes Sue with her powers as Sue tries to apologize. Carrie decides to let go of Sue and continues to let the stones fall into her house. Sue offers to help Carrie, but Carrie senses that Sue is pregnant and tells her that she will have a girl. Sue, who had no idea that she was pregnant, is shocked and happy to hear this. Realizing this, Carrie forgives Sue, throws her out of the house and safely onto the outside lawn while Carrie continues to hold Margaret. Sue watches as Carrie's home goes into the ground, seemingly burying Carrie and her dead mother in the process. During a voice-over of Sue's testimony in court regarding in the incident at the prom, in which most of her friends and her boyfriend Tommy were killed and in which she blames everyone for the disaster, including herself, Sue visits Carrie's grave. There, she places a single white rose by the headstone which has been vandalized with the words "Carrie White Burns In Hell." A series of cracks then splinter the gravestone's surface. We also hear Carrie scream, which indicates that she's still alive. Cast Deleted Scenes The deleted scenes are only available on Blu-ray. *'Hail' - The alternate scene opens when a young Carrie watches her neighbor Estelle tan. They both chat about Estelle's breast and tells Carrie that she'll have some when she grows up. Margaret calls them "dirty pillows". Margaret interrupts them and brings Carrie into the house, while she called Estelle a "slut" for revealing her body. Then a hail storm happens, Margaret rushes inside with Carrie. *'Chris & Tina Kiss' - This scene counts as an alternate scene. In this scene, it happens just like in the movie, but Chris and Tina actually kissed. Chris and Tina kissed for two or three seconds then Chris pulled away. *'Billy's Wild Ride' - In this additional scene, it starts when Chris & Billy are searching for Carrie's house but don't find it. Billy stops at a red light and has a conversation with Chris. Chris calls Billy "stupid shit" like in the original film. This angers Billy and makes him drive dangerously. Once they stop, Chris insults Billy again, upsetting him. He then gets out of the car and sits on the back of his car. Chris then comes out of the car and manipulates Billy into making her happy. The scene ends with Chris performing oral sex on Billy. While performing oral sex on Billy, Chris says, "I fucking hate Carrie White." Billy then asks, "Who?" *'Carrie Levitates Margaret' - An extended scene of when Carrie levitates Margaret. *'Drive to The Pig Farm' - An additional scene before Chris, Billy, Jackie and Kenny arrive at the Pig Farm. Kenny smokes a cigarette, and Jackie laughs. Chris judges how Kenny and Jackie are retards. *'Carrie & Tommy Kiss' - In this additional scene, Chris watches everyone in the slow dance from the catwalk. While the slow dance is still going, Carrie and Tommy are slowly dancing and kiss for a few seconds, making Carrie smile. *'Billy Kisses Chris' - An alternate scene with the same conversation as screened, but shot differently and ends with Billy kissing Chris. *'Margaret Cuts Herself' - It takes place after Margaret comes out of the closet. Margaret grabs a kitchen knife and sharpens it while saying, "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." After that, she cuts her left hand open. *'Tina on Fire' - In this extended scene, Tina is engulfed in fire, screaming hysterically in pain. Carrie watches her, surprised. A burning Tina continues screaming in extreme pain. George and Miss Desjardin watch in shock. Tina screams while she falls to the ground, burning and dissolving her face. Unreleased/Unused Scenes *'Sue & The Ultras' - In one of the deleted scenes, there is a big scene that bridged the gap between Sue & The Ultras. This is confirmed by Samantha Weinstein, who played Heather on via Twitter. *'Town Destruction' - Half of the town destruction is seen in the teaser trailer of Carrie. Many pictures of the town destruction set were taken by staff, fans, and background actors. *'Wipe That Smile Off Your Face' - In the extended version of the pool scene, Chris says, "Wipe that smile off your face" after Carrie was smiling at Tommy. *'Deleted Prom Scene' - There is a deleted prom scene which shows people running and screaming in terror to the exit. This was seen in the trailers. *'Alternate Car Scene' - Nothing much is really new in this; the angle and position of the scene was different. It shows Billy's car driving up to Carrie with the town destruction in the background and Carrie makes a slightly evil smile. *'Alternate Car Explosion' - In this unused scene, it is shown that Carrie is seen walking while the car explodes. In the film, Carrie makes a small walk and stops and uses her power to knock down a light pole to make the gas and car explode. *'The White Commission - '''The survivors testify about what happened there instead of only Sue talking. *'Estelle Horan - She testifies as an older woman before the White Commission. *'''Found Footage Scenes'' - '' 'Freddy Holt´s camera is found and the authorities manage to reconstruct the recording there, which also shows part of Carrie´s actions during the massacre. *'Extra Character Development Scenes *'Extra Bullying Scenes' *'Donna Kellogg '- Chris is a friend of hers and announces to her through the internet her intention to sabotage the prom and harm Carrie. *'Chris & Carrie Outside the Dress Shop' *'Carrie & Miss Dejardin at Prom' *'Margaret gets out of the Closet' *'More Unused Prom Scenes' *'Erika & George's Fate' *'Sue & Miss Dejardin outside the School '-''' Miss Desjardin informs Sue of Tommy´s death, which makes her determined to find Carrie. *'''Margaret's Original Death Scene *'Multiple Endings ' ' ' There is currently a petition online to ensure the extended release of Carrie on DVD and Blu-ray! You can view and sign the petition at: http://www.petitionbuzz.com/petitions/carriepetition The studios are listening'. Less'' than 1.000 signatures are still needed. For more information activate the videoclip. '' Please help. Carrie extended cut12.jpg Carrie extended cut12.jpg There is currently a petition online to ensure the extended release of Carrie on DVD and Blu-ray! You can view and sign the petition at: http://www.petitionbuzz.com/petitions/carriepetition The studios are listening. More than 1.000 signatures are still needed. For more information activate the videoclip. Please help. Alternate Ending The alternate ending is available on Blu-ray. In the alternate ending, it starts when Sue visits Carrie White's gravestone just like in the movie. Sue starts to feel pain in her stomach and screams, believing she is having her baby. She is then taken to the hospital and cries in pain while the doctor tries to take her baby out. For a few seconds of silence, a bloody hand pops out, like Carrie's, and grabs her arm. Sue screams in terror and her mother comes to wake her up from a nightmare. Sue imagines a bloody Carrie holding her baby for a few seconds and continues to scream. The scene ends with Sue screaming continuously and her mother holding her. We also see a baby crib for a girl and a huge cross above it. It indicates that Carrie was right with her analysis, that she was pregnant with a girl and that Sue has become scarred for the rest of her life because of the Black Prom. ' Music Featured Music *'Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron *'Come Alive' by Hanni El Khatib *'Let The Lower Lights Be Burning' by Tennessee Ernie Ford *'College' by Rogue Wave *'Hip Hop Kids' by Portugal, The Man *'Let Me Go' by HAIM *'Diane Young' by Vampire Weekend *'His Amazing Grace' by Tennessee Ernie Ford *'Young Blood' by The Naked and Famous *'Live for the Night' by Krewella *'Dust to Dust' by The Civil Wars *'All These Days' by HAERTS *'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit *'I Can Hardly Make You Mine' by Cults Soundtrack #'Ends of the Earth' by Lord Huron #'College' by Rogue Wave #'Hip Hop Kids' by Portugal, The Man #'Let Me Go' by HAIM #'Diane Young' by Vampire Weekend #'Young Blood (Radio Edit)' by The Naked and Famous #'Live for the Night' by Krewella #'Dust to Dust' by The Civil Wars #'All The Days' by HEARTS #'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit #'I Can Hardly Make You Mine' by Cults #'Tombstone Blues (Bonus Track)' by Matrimony Score #Carrie Main Title #The Birth of Carrie #When Periods Attack #Carrie On #Headbanger #Go To Your Closet #Love You Too, Mom #Mind Over Matter #Sue Gets An Idea #Shopping #Levitated Mass #Preparing for Prom #Trapped in the Closet #Blood Bath #Kill 'Em All #Driving Her Crazy #Heading Home #Mommie Dearest #House Crumbles #Burn in Hell Gallery blBrZVlGV296MGsx_o_first-behind-the-scenes-footage-from-the-carrie-remake-.jpg image7654.png carrie2.jpg Carrie-2999.jpg images543.jpg 1000px-Tommy_Erbter.jpg file_168385_0_wilde-carrie.jpg 1146139-carrie.jpg carrie-2013-imagen-6665.jpg carrie-2013-imagen-1365.jpg Carrie_2013_720p_Blu_Ray_Hdmgate_com_00_27_37_00043.jpg 249765.jpg Carriehr3.jpg 315px-TinaBlake2013.jpg maxresdefault131.jpg W4pinXT.jpg 250px-445922.1.jpg 250px-HeatherLaughing.jpg Miss Desjardin at the prom.jpg 249765.jpg images7345.jpg Getting_up.png Fire_Spread.jpg 3658019-8791714504-3-cartr.jpg 1354023706_306745_292906040828853_1406865967_n.jpg Carrie-2013.jpg tumblr_myukma9NCI1qbp7ebo8_250.gif Carrie alternate ending.jpg|Carrie holding Sue´s baby (alternate ending) Posters index2142.jpg|Carrie Poster 1 Carrie 2013 Poster 2.jpg|Carrie Poster 2 Carrie 2013 Poster 3.jpg|Carrie Poster 3 maxresdefault654.jpg|Carrie Poster 4 carrie_2013_movie_poster_by_iclethea-d5cnv3t6.png|Carrie Poster 5 carrie___classic_tribute_poster_by_sahinduezguen-d6gfn3m.jpg|Carrie Poster 6 carrie__2013__poster___chloe_grace_moretz_by_amazing_zuckonit-d6t4jk8.png.jpg|Carrrie Poster 7 images8567.jpg|Carrie Poster 8 Production Trivia *Filming went from June 28, 2012 to September 8, 2012. *Katie Strain & Karissa Strain got the role of Nicki & Lizzy on June 8, 2012. *The death of Nicki and Lizzy Watson was filmed on August 30, 2012. Category:Films Category:2013